memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kira Nerys/archive
Needs attention Several of the sections are completely empty, these should be filled with information. A good start would be the events listed in the "chronology" section. -- Cid Highwind 16:51, 2005 Jan 23 (CET) :It's probably come a long way since you added that comment, but there are a lot of things I could probably add just by looking at a list of DS9 episodes and recalling the plot of each. I don't have time, but I'll try to do that some time in the future. Sloan 20:44, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :This is for myself and anyone else who'd potentially be interested in expanding the article. :* - Tahna Los was from her past, definitely important material in that ep :* - She was one of the central characters, even though it wasn't a "Kira episode" - she got all hotheaded about being treated like lab animals if I remember correctly, and was less than enthused about the Allamaraine thing (goes along with the thing from about her not having much of a childhood) :* - Well, Zek offered Bajor 40,000 kilotons of something nitrate, and this is where we first get a convo with Dax about the Ferengi and Kira's dislike for them :* - Maaajor episode, the whole thing with Opaka dying and the loss of the Kai (twice), as well as maybe some bonding with Sisko :* - Wasn't she quasi-lesbianic around Dax? I seem to remember something about that. :These are from season 1, as again I don't have time for this right now, but I hope to work on it soon. Sloan 21:04, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::More than "quasi". (I still dream about that...) Gul Garak 09:43, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Cardassian intelligence information from viewscreen Kira's Cardassian security file can be seen in . I'll upload a screenshot here, maybe there are some interesting bits of information to be found.--Jörg 16:05, 15 February 2006 (UTC) What I can make out: :Born: Bajor :Parents: Unknown :A minor operative whose activities are :limited to running errands for the terrorist :leaders. It has been reported that Nerys :is attached to the Kohn-Ma, and the group :organized by the notorious Tahna Los. Report :any movements of Kira Nerys to the Cardassian :special command immediately. --Jörg 22:51, 16 February 2006 (UTC) : Sorry Jörg, I said I'd get on these and it slipped my mind. I've modified the above with what I found. The words I can't be sure of are italicized. --Aurelius Kirk 23:59, 16 February 2006 (UTC) No worries! I got back much earlier than I anticipated and so I started to work on the viewscreens. But cool! Now we've got the whole thing deciphered! :-)--Jörg 00:07, 17 February 2006 (UTC) POV This article is seriously in need of correction of POV in several places. Much of it is told in present tense, making it inconsistent with the rest of the article (the entire thing should be in past tense). I'll fix it when I get the chance if anyone can get there before me that would be great. --Antodav 22:57, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Is Federation a kind of "UN Peace Keeping Force" atop Bajoran orbit? I am watching DS9 DVD lately, and I just wonder would it be correct to describe Federation presence as a kind of 24th century "UN Peace Keeping Force" here? :Well, sort of, in the same sense that there is a UN Peacekeeping force in East Timor after they regained independence from Indonesia. That said, the talk page for Kira Nerys should be about things pertaining to the contents of this article. More general questions like this really belong in the Reference Desk. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:00, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :There is one big difference, though. A UN Peace Keeping force is not trying to prepare you for membership in another country. The Federation presence did have the goal of bringing Bajor into the Federation. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:01, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::I argue otherwise. The former Yugoslavia had UNPKF's before its various spawns joined the UN. :::But that was (from my POV) to prevent and stop a civil war. --LtCmdr-Vulcan 23:25, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Caller ID Anybody remember the pseudonym Kira used in "Wrongs Darker Than Death"? Gul Garak 09:55, 18 February 2007 (UTC) : You are never going to believe where I found the answer to this question!!!! You are never going to believe how stupid I feel for not looking there in the first place. Nog 00:40, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Nerys, "the Nose"? The following background was removed: * Nerys is pronounced the same as nariz, which is Spanish for nose. By an IP user for being "not exactly" correct. But in any case, it's a pointless coincidence. If you look through all the languages of the world you'll probably find a word similar to the name of character X.– Cleanse 01:22, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree with the removal, though I wonder if the user was trying to draw a connection between the Bajoran nose ridges and her name. It doesn't make sense anyway, as she was not the first Bajoran character. Either way, shouldn't be in the article.--31dot 01:33, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's not even true. In Spanish, the letter A is always pronounced "ah" or "aw" (my own 2 ways of spelling the same sound). Naw-''rys' '' does not sound like Nə-''rys' . :::Of course Nerys was an intentional choice for her name. Nariz and Nerys are close enough and it all depends on your accent in Spanish (though I honestly don't know how you came up with 'nariz' having a 'nah' sound). It's /naˈɾis/ (IPA). There's no h. An American would probably pronounce both Nerys and nariz exactly the same. The fact that she was not the first Bajoran character doesn't matter. She is the first major Bajoran character (Ro Laren was not a regular) and the only thing to recognize them by is the nose. Furthermore DS9 was produced in Los Angeles and many people on staff would have spoken Spanish. Some of the writers/creators probably as well. -- 16:18, February 16, 2020 (UTC) ::::Unless there's a reference source that says "we named her after the Spanish word for 'nose'," then no, the information doesn't belong in the article. It's pure speculation. --TimPendragon (talk) 16:48, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Picture Is this the best we can do for the main picture on this page? Kira was in Starfleet for less than 10 episodes...shouldn't the main picture here be a little more representative? I don't have immediate access to a better picture to replace this one, but maybe someone else does. 09:34, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. I've moved the top image around. Starfleetjedi 02:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :: I really see no need for two images in the infobox for her. The only differences they really depict between the character is her change of hairstyle and uniform. Otherwise, there is not a huge age difference as seen between the TOS characters or even the TNG characters. --Alan 01:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think two pictures are justified for the mere sake of consistency among regular characters. Heck, The Doctor didn't change in appearance at all really but he has two pics. :::But if we're going to have only one, I think it would be better to have the latest, ie. File:Kira Nerys, 2375.jpg.– Cleanse 05:55, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Certainly I'd rather have an image consistent with how her character appeared for the majority of the series than one with a hair style that was only used in the pilot. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:59, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :: That has been accommodated. --Alan 18:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Kira Nerys and Bareil Antos To the end of his life, Kira's usual way of addressing Bareil is by his surname and not his personal name, Antos. Can someone name an episode when she uses Antos? Toddsschneider 17:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :In , Mirror Kira calls Mirror Bareil "Antos", and Regular Kira also calls Regular Bareil "Antos" - though, not to his face. 'Cause he was dead. That was actually the only episode in which his personal name was used. --TribbleFurSuit 18:52, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Starfleet Was Nerys' commission just temporary then? Her bio bit suggests that shes still considered a Starfleet Commander? And isn't the Federation still aboard Deep Space Nine after the finalé and therefore the commanding officer still need to be Starfleet? (Lieutenant Miller 10:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC)) Still nothing guys? Even speculation would be welcome. (Lieutenant Miller 22:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC)) :I would have to say that the relaunch novels covered this the best way possible with more episodes/a movie being made. That said, novels aren't canon so the question remains unanswered. - 23:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Quote :"''That's the thing about faith... if you don't have it, you can't understand it and if you do, no explanation is necessary." The opening quote is currently the above, does anyone have a better quote or is this one good? — Morder (talk) 09:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I had removed the quote entirely because "good" and "better" are subjective, and different contributors will propose different quotes. My argument against this quote is that most Bajorans are fairly religious, so they would say pretty much the same about faith, but not all of them are freedom fighters troubled by acts of terrorism they had to commit in the past, so if I had to choose a quote, it would be one along these lines: ::Fighting hit and run, always outgunned, living on nothing but adrenalin and hate. It's not much of a life, and it eats away at you so that every day a little part of you dies. ("Return to Grace") :I'm sure there are many others like this in episodes concerning Kira's past, so if other contributors can remember better ones, or if they can narrow down Kira's defining characteristics even more, that would be fine with me. However, it's all fairly subjective in the end, which is why I'd prefer having no quote at all. – NotOfTheBody 10:17, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Believe me you're not the first one to object to quotes as I have a problem with all quotes but that's not a proper reason to remove them based on this site. You've proposed one and that's the next step. Now we just have to be patient as this one could be a while. :) — Morder (talk) 10:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I change the quote at the top of the page to the one that was purposed here. - 23:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Apocrypha mistake? "The same year, in the Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine storyline about the Dominion, she was brutally attacked by the Jem'Hadar elder Taran'atar, and at the end of the story, barely surviving" Where is that supposed to be in the book? I remenber that the Jem'Hadar dreamed about killing Kira, but didn't in reality; as he imagined her in his quarters when he was rampaging, but also she wasn't realy there. I believe that piece of Apocrypha is incorrect. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 00:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Argh, sorry, never mind! I checked, it's there. My bad. The apocrypha's right. ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 00:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Rank Okay, lets assume that "Major" is a translation and not the Bajoran word. So her promotion to "Colonel" would actually be to "Lieutent Colonel" and not full "Colonel". So "Colonel" woud just for short right? Like how Lieutenant Commanders are often just called "Commander". Furthermore, her commssion into Starfleet would seem to back this up, as she was given the rank of a full commander, which is equal to the rank of "Lieutenant Colonel". A full Colonel is actually equal to Captain. Also is she was promoted to a full colonel then she would have skiped a rank, which while not impossible is not common. --Looq 16:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just read the Apocrypha section, which states she is given the rank of Captain when the Malita is abosrbed into Starfleet. This seems to support the idea that she is a full colonel, equal to the rank of captain. Its confusing. --Looq 16:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is 11:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Though typically a Bajoran militia Major should be promoted to Field Colonel, the rank insignia worn by Kira in Season 7 of DS9 is that of a Bajoran full Colonel. It is never stated in Star Trek canon that the Bajoran militia does not allow for officers to skip ranks. It is plausible that she may have been considered deserving of such a promotion considering her accomplishments, the political importance of her position, wartime conditions, and the fact that she had to fill in as commander of the station in Sisko's absence. The fact that she is given the rank of Commander when she is given her temporary commission in Starfleet is actually consistent with modern military practice of stepping down an individual's rank upon transferring from one service to another with significantly different customs, regulations, etc. Deganawidah (talk) 13:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) 13:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Phasered/Incapacitated Does anyone realize that Kira has been the one ST character who has been phasered and/or incapacitated the most on screen? A count of specific incidences and episode references should be included in this wiki entry. :I don't think we keep lists of counts like that, but major events such as her being wounded should be within the text of the article, if not already.--31dot 19:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Just So Everyone Knows... Okay, I've read that the name is "Kira Nerys" according to this site... but according to the actual show, Deep Space Nine, her name is "Narise Kira". Just so you all know, the name is incorrect. :Um...no. I don't know what you're referencing, but you're just plain wrong about that. -Angry Future Romulan 20:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::RenesmeeJaneway, what country do you live in? I don't ask to be offensive, but it is possible that whatever you read was a translation error or other miscommunication. It is not correct, and we can cite numerous sources to confirm that, including The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, which I'm pretty sure states that "Kira Nerys" was her name from the moment her character was conceived.--31dot 20:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::It appears that you are unaware of Bajoran naming conventions, which place the family name first and the personal name last. See for a statement to this effect on-screen.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you really 12 years old? It's cool if you are, I am just asking, because that would explain why you might have misunderstood the Bajoran naming convention and maybe might have missed info from the script/show depicting that her name is in fact Kira Nerys. Take care :) – Distantlycharmed 03:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Canada. I was watching Deep Space Nine. Right when I was reading the article. Odo said "Narise". Not "Kira". Then, in the information, it said something then "Odo" then "Starfleet" then "Narise". Not Nerys or Kira. Her. Name. Is. Narise. Okay... this goes off topic but... how old are you guys? 30? 20? 40? ...? 'Cause my dad said it was right, too. And he's been watching Star Trek since it first aired... so if you want to tell him, he who has seen everyone of them so many times, that he's wrong. Be my guest. But, it means "war". About star Trek I'm possesive. My friend, I love her and all... but she thinks "Glee" (Stupidest show EVER) is better than Star Trek (Best show EVER). Oh and yes. I'm 12. I memorize things easily. I'm advanced past everyone else in my class. ::You seem to not be aware that Bajoran family names come first, and given names come last, as established in . As such, her given name is "Nerys"(not "Narise"). When Odo addresses Kira Nerys and wants to use her given name, he says "Nerys". --31dot 21:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yo Daddy, just like you, is wrong in his assessment. Her name is Kira Nerys. Period. You can take it up with Paramount and the writers if you like. As a matter of fact I recommend sending them a letter confirming this and then sharing the results with us. If you dont have the time and resources, I suggest just educating yourself a bit more, whether you are 12 years old or 32. Dodnt matter. Oh and...sign your posts. – Distantlycharmed 21:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::FYI everyone, I've protected the page due to the back and forth over this, very unproductive. Also, simply watching the opening credits should have been enough to end this, so if everyone can go do that we should be cool. - 23:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Her name is Narise Kira!!! DEAL WITH IT!!! ::Afraid not. If necessary, we can post a screenshot of the credits and appearances of her name in the show. Nothing more needs to be said.--31dot 18:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Short of someone uploading a a screenshot of her credits you might also want to examine her personal file, a screenshot of which is posted on this very page if you scroll up a bit. I don't suppose you could match that with a screenshot of your own for what you saw? And btw just to be clear; I (and probably most of us) am not calling you a liar here, just saying that her name is near-universally spelled Nerys, and that what you have seen is thus in all likelihood a one-off error. -- Capricorn 05:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::If it's an error, it is not with the show- probably with a closed captioning translation error or a language translation error(the user claims to be Canadian and perhaps they have watched a French language version)--31dot 09:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In all actuality though, the article should be updated and everywhere that the name "Kira" is used by itself should be changed to Nerys since that is her actual name and Kira is her family name, hence whenever someone was talking to her on a personal basis they would call her Nerys.... just saying. :Sign your posts with ~~~~, please. No, it shouldn't be, because as an encyclopedia we would not use her given name, we would use her family name. Jean-Luc Picard refers to Picard, not Jean-Luc, except where talking about his family. James T. Kirk uses Kirk, not James.--31dot 10:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) redux The official spelling and order of her name within the the canonical Star Trek universe can be seen in this screenshot of her intelligence file. File:Kiras_intelligence_file.jpg Aside from that, the Bajoran naming convention of placing family name first and given name second (similar to many East Asian cultures on Earth) is well-established in both TNG and DS9. Spelling is confirmed in the credits as well. Regional variations in subtitles or dubs do not supersede the original spelling. They belong on the version of Memory Alpha for the respective language. Deganawidah (talk) 13:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) 13:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Do note that you're responding to a discussion that began well over two years ago... -- sulfur (talk) 13:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC)